


Design

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Firefly, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crossover, Other, Podfic Available, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're inelegant," Enterprise says. This is true. She's never cared. "Ill-shaped." This is not true. She is a little curved, perhaps, but she suits her function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Design

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle IX, rendering both ships female because we know they are.

"I could swallow you whole," Enterprise says quietly. She doesn't whisper, but she has a way of pitching her voice low and perfectly clear. She's a woman used to men and there is a calming but nonetheless 'do not fuck with me' in her tone.

"Yes," Serenity agrees, "but you won't." She's not without her own self-confidence. She has it where it counts, in a line well learnt from a favourite old acquaintance.

"You're inelegant," Enterprise says.

This is true. She's never cared.

"Ill-shaped."

This is not true. She is a little curved, perhaps, but she suits her function. She holds everything and withholds nothing, giving all she has to this one purpose of hers.

Enterprise is a woman of the age that might perhaps be called mature, but doesn't show it. Serenity is younger but has, on more than a few occasions, been rode hard and put away wet. That does show, perhaps, around the edges. Enterprise is elegant and lovely, clean perfect lines with colours that match and are ageless. Serenity is painted up in warm colours that she loves, marked by scars and imperfections that show her history. They balance each other out quite nicely.

Serenity shows Enterprise her best moves, up to and including the sweetest twist on a Crazy Ivan that has ever been pulled. But that's not what impresses Enterprise in the end.

"Oh," Enterprise hums, when they are finally dancing together, moving smooth and sweet through space. "Oh. My."

"What?"

"Perhaps I have changed my mind. There is a certain quality to your appearance when-"

She shuts off abruptly, a crackle of static.

Then: "You _glow_."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Design by BlackEyedGirl [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109032) by [illutu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu), [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
